


What if...

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: This is in response to the October Story Prompt on the Starsky and Hutch Bromance group on facebook.  The Prompt for October was "What If..."Starsky is worried about Hutch and Hutch is worried about Starsky's reasons for wanting to be with him....





	What if...

Starsky wandered out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

He had woken up alone in the bed. He had been doing that a lot lately, and not by choice.

Looking at the couch he could see his lover sitting in the dark, the golden hair highlighted by the moonlight shining through the shutters. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight. God how had he gotten so damn lucky, and how had he been so blind all these years? All that time wasted searching for the perfect soul mate, and lover, and he had been right beside him all along. 

Starsky rubbed at the scars on his chest, if Gunther hadn't tried to kill them both, would he have ever realised that the love of his life was a six foot blonde with a serious line in insecurity. 

Starsky ambled further into the living room. "Hey Hutch, come back to bed, I'm gettin’ cold without ya’."

Starsky could see the back stiffen and he knew his lover was pasting a smile on his face, ready to act as if nothing was wrong. Starsky was getting tired of that smile and the mask Hutch was hiding behind. 

Hutch turned towards him, smile fixed in place. "Sorry Starsk, I couldn't sleep, I didn’t mean to disturb you."

Starsky glanced at the clock on the wall, just visible in the gloom. Four o’clock in the morning. Well it wasn’t exactly the time he would have picked to have a heart to heart, but he decided that this nightly wandering had to stop.

"Yeah I know, I could hear that brain of yours over thinkin’ things from the bedroom." Starsky skirted round the couch and planted himself on the coffee table facing his partner. "Okay Blintz, out with it, what’s got you so tied up in knots these last few weeks."

Hutch rubbed his hand over his face and Starsky noticed, not for the first time, how tired his lover looked. He placed his hand on Hutch's knee. "Come on Hutch talk to me." 

Hutch's eyes searched his face then the gaze dropped to the hand on his knee. Reaching out he slid his hand over Starsky's.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Gunther's hit men had missed." 

Starsky frowned of all the things he expected Hutch to bring up, the hit in the garage hadn't crossed his mind.

"Yeah, it woulda’ saved me a world of hurt and the department a fortune in medical bills." Starsky frowned as his partner’s shoulders slumped a little.

"But you’re not talking about the physical impact are you?" Hutch shook his head still not raising is eyes from the hand he was now gripping tightly. “And you ain't talking about bringing Gunther down?" Hutch shook his head again. "You’re talking about us?" The blonde head nodded.

Starsky placed his other hand under the Hutch’s chin and tilted his head up. His heart clenched at the unshed tears in the beloved blue eyes. "You're wonderin’ if we woulda’ gotten together without me nearly dyin’?"

Hutch went to open his mouth but Starsky pressed on. “What, you think I'm only here because of what I went through?”

Hutch sighed. “Starsk we've spent so much time together, I know you're grateful…”

“Don't!” Starsky shouted.

Hutch jumped at the shout his eyes going wide.

Starsky lowered his voice. Slightly shocked at the vehemence of his own outburst. “Don't you dare say what I think you’re goin’ to say.”

Hutch looked at him. “What do you think I’m going to say?"

“You think I’m with you just because you looked after me.” 

Hutch went to answer but Starsky placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

“Look Hutch, I admit I’m slow on the uptake. I know you’ve been in love with me for years. I'm sorry I took so long to catch up. But this is not just some co dependency thing, or Stockholm syndrome, or whatever other crazy notion you have goin’ on in that big brain of yours.” Starsky leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hell I agonised over this for months, convincing myself that my changing feelings for you were because you were always there taking care of me, pushing me to get better, to re qualify.” 

Starsky could see Hutch pulling back, steeling himself for the rejection he felt was coming, so he rushed on. “Hutch, once I got out of the hospital, you were the centre of my world. You were my friend, confidant, therapist, and carer all rolled into one. I admit my feelings for you were all over the place. But it wasn't until you started to pull back from me, once we were back on the streets, that I realised the truth. Babe, you ARE my world.”

Starsky reached up and cupped Hutch’s cheek in his hand. "I love you Hutch. I'm not goin’ to wake up tomorrow and realise this is all some dreadful mistake.”

Starsky watched the cornflower blue eyes search his face, he could see that his lover desperately wanted to believe. “But Starsk what if…..”

“What if nothin’. You're mine Bondie, and I ain't givin’ you up. Look, it may have taken almost dyin’ to wake me up to what was right in front of me.”

Hutch flinched at the words and Starsky swore under his breath at his insensitivity. He may have dealt with almost dying but he knew Hutch was still struggling with almost loosing him. Starsky reached out and gripped his lover’s hand pulling it to his chest. Hutch’s eyes dropped to the hands over Starsky’s heart and Starsky felt the shiver running through his lover’s body

“I'm still here babe, it’s still beating. I came back for you, for us.” Hutch raised his eyes and Starsky’s breath caught in his throat at the pain and love in those eyes. “Hutch, you are my everything, and if it takes me the rest of our lives I am goin' to show you every day just how much I love you. “ 

Starsky leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Hutch's lips. “Now come on lets get back to bed.” He stood up tugging Hutch to his feet. He could still see a lingering fear in the blue eyes, but he could work on that now that he knew what was troubling his lover.

Manoeuvring round the couch he pulled Hutch back towards the bedroom. "I have a few idea on how to show you I love you, and by the time I'm finished with you, you're gong to need your sleep."

Starsky was jerked to a halt when Hutch stopped moving. He turned to look at his partner who was now looking at him suspiciously. "What kind of ideas?"

Starsky smirked. "Well let’s just say, it's just as well we are off for the next two days. Because by the time I’m through you're gonna’ need the time to recover, baby blue." With that he tugged Hutch back into motion and back into the bedroom.

"Hey Hutch, were are your handcuffs?"


End file.
